1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to storage racks and, more particularly, to an extendable storage rack adapted for storing apparel articles such as neckties, scarves, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extendable racks developed to fit inside wardrobes are already known. Among others, attempts have been made in the past by the same inventors as the present ones to develop an improved extendable rack. Thus, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0192845, published Oct. 16, 2003 under the title “Extendable rack” describes an extendable rack adapted for retaining one or more cantilever support(s) and for attaching to a panel via a slide. The extendable rack comprises an elongated body incorporating, at one side, a longitudinal channel for retaining the cantilever support(s), and, at another, opposite side, a longitudinal passage adaptable for locating, almost entirely, the slide and for firmly securing one side of it. This extendable rack is considered to have shortcomings. First, the use of cantilever support(s) suspended at one side of the extendable rack requires more space. Second, due to the remote position of cantilever support(s) with stored apparel with respect to an attachment of the slide to a panel, a distance between the former and the latter is relatively greater. As a result, the bending moment acting on the attachment is significant.